Lord VoldeMIN and Evil Prince KYU
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Sang Lord Voldemin dilanda rasa bosan. Bagaimana bila ia berkolaborasi dengan sang sobat, Cho KyuHyun, Evil Magnae dari SuJu untuk mengerjai hyungdeulnya? Masihkah dorm DBSK utuh? One Shoot, RnR pls


**Title : Lord VoldeMIN and Evil Prince KYU**

**Genre : Fail!Humor/Comedy **

**Rating : T**

**Cast : DBSK members feat KyuHyun**

**Disclaimer : DBSK & Kyu belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Amat sangat gejeh, Typos, OOC, NO YAOI (Maybe) :D**

**Summary : Sang Lord Voldemin dilanda rasa bosan. Bagaimana bila ia berkolaborasi dengan sang sobat, Cho KyuHyun, Evil Magnae dari SuJu untuk mengerjai hyungdeulnya? Masihkah dorm DBSK utuh?**

.

.

* * *

.

**09.00 A.M – Dorm DBSK yang (masih) tentram**

.**  
**

ChangMin merasa suntuk, mentok, muak akan kegiatannya yang padat.

Memang hari ini 5 namja tampan yang terkenal sebagai DBSK/TVXQ dibebas tugaskan dari segala perkerjaan karena sang CEO, Lee Soo Man sedang berulang tahun.

Mengapa sang CEO rela membebaskan mereka dari segala jadwal hanya karena sedang berulang tahun? Entahlah, hanya Soo Man Ssi dan Tuhan yang Maha Esa yang tahu.

ChangMin berguling-guling di lantai ruang tamu.

Di sofa, JaeJoong sibuk merayu YunHo agar mau menemaninya _shopping_.

Keinginan yang ditolak dengan tegas oleh sang appa dari DBSK ini.

Mungkin YunHo masih trauma.

Terakhir kali ia bersedia menemani JaeJoong _shopping_, 2 kartu kreditnya _over limit_, dan jangan ditanya betapa repotnya menghindari kejaran fans serta shipper yang menemukan YunJae sedang "berkencan" sembari membawa barang belanjaan JaeJoong. Benar-benar mimpi buruk yang tak ingin diulanginya lagi.

Sementara YooSu sedang duduk manis didekat ChangMin dan memainkan _winning eleven_. Jenis game yang sangat disukai JunSu.

ChangMin masih berguling-guling hingga menabrak PS 2 tak berdosa JunSu yang menghasilkan suara teriakan melengking persis suara lumba-lumba.

"Yah… ChangMin ah…. Jangan ganggu! Aku hampir menang!"

JunSu melemparkan _death glare_ kearah ChangMin setelah mem_pause_ _game_nya.

Wajah imutnya diselimuti aura hitam. Tapi ChangMin balik memandang tanpa gentar.

"Aku bosan, Hyung. Ingin jalan-jalan."

"ChangMin ah… Kau tahu kita tak bisa keluar. Diluar dorm menanti para _fangirls_ yang siap menerkam kita bila kita nekad keluar dan bisa dipastikan kita tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh. Yeoja yang jatuh cinta bisa benar-benar menakutkan dan brutal." Kali ini sang Cassanova mencoba menasehati ChangMin dan membagi ilmunya tentang wanita.

ChangMin merinding membayangkan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya yang masih virgin digerayangi puluhan yeoja tak dikenal.

"Arghhhhhh…. Bagaimana mereka tahu kita libur hati ini?" Teriaknya frustasi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Jae tak sengaja membocorkannya pada tetangga sebelah."

YunHo menanggapi asal-asalan, yang mendapat hadiah pukulan di lengan bertubi-tubi dari JaeJoong.

"Yah… Aku bukan ahjuma tukang bergosip. Aku hanya cerita pada _security_ saja."

"Sama saja khan?" JaeJoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, menghasilkan tawa keluar dari bibir YunHo.

ChangMin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat YunJae yang "mesra" tidak bisa membantunya menghilangkan rasa bosan.

YooSu juga sama saja, mereka sudah sibuk kembali dengan _stick_ PS ditangan masing-masing.

"Arghhhh….. Bosan sekali. Mungkin sebaiknya aku minta seseorang main kemari."

ChangMin bangkit mencari _handphone _nya dan dengan lincah menekan tombol, mencari kontak yang kira-kira mau disuruh-suruh, ralat, bersedia diajak main.

10 Menit ChangMin mencoba menghubungi hoobae nya di SHINee, Victoria bahkan Boa yang jelas-jelas sedang di Jepang namun tanpa hasil.

Kemudian jari-jari panjangnya menemukan sebuah nama yang pasti dengan senang hati membantu mengusir rasa penatnya.

Setelah melalui 5 menit perdebatan dan sanggahan, beserta rayuan, hingga rengekan keluar dari bibir ChangMin, akhirnya senyumnya mengembang. _Partner in crime_ nya bersedia datang.

-CharMINgKyu-

Ketukan panik terdengar dari pintu, sepertinya sang tamu ingin menjebol pintu dorm DBSK yang maha kokoh karena terbuat dari kayu jati asli hasil import dari Indonesia.

ChangMin membuka pintu dengan malas dan secepat angin, seseorang menerobos masuk serta membanting pintu tertutup.

Namun koor panjang "Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~~~" sempat terdengar.

"Yah… Kenapa tidak bilang disini sekarang sarang yeoja? Aku hampir diperkosa para gadis yang putus asa itu tahu!"

Mungkin pernyataan KyuHyun itu tidak berlebihan mengingat rambut ikal gelapnya yang biasanya berantakan menjadi sepuluh kali lebih berantakan, jaketnya setengah copot, sebelah sepatunya menghilang namun tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Hehehe.. Aku lupa. Lalu bagaimana caramu melarikan diri?"

"Aish… Kau ini…" KyuHyun menjitak kepala ChangMin. "Aku bilang di lantai dua YunJae sedang melakukan adegan NC. Saat mereka lengah, aku lari." Senyum evil khasnya mengembang yang dibalas cengiran oleh ChangMin beserta jitakan balasan dikepala.

.

"Nah, sekarang aku sudah disini. Ada apa?" Tanya KyuHyun yang telah duduk dimeja belajar sambil menyalakan laptop milik ChangMin setelah sebelumnya memberi salam pada sunbaenya di ruang tamu.

YooSu masih berkutat dengan gamenya. JaeJoong tengah menari Mirotic dengan gaya YunHo pada bagian rap dengan harapan YunHo akan terenyuh dengan kedepresiannya.

"Aku bosan. Kau ada ide permainan seru?" ChangMin menjawab sambil kembali berguling-guling namun kali ini di tempat tidur.

"Yah.. Kau ini.. Aku merelakan batal pergi dengan Minnie Hyung karena kau bilang darurat tahu!" KyuHyun emosi dan melemparkan sebuah buku, yang ditangkap dengan manis oleh ChangMin.

"Ugh… Memang sahabat selalu dinomor duakan bila seseorang telah punya pacar." ChangMin berpura-pura sedih sambil memeluk buku ditangannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku dan Minnie Hyung belum ada apa-apa. Dan jangan pasang muka sedih, aku tak akan tertipu!"

"Belum." ChangMin menjawab kalem sambil tersenyum jahil.

... Hening.

"Kebosanan harus disalurkan dengan kegiatan bermanfaat seperti mengerjai orang." Sahut KyuHyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan akan kata-kata yang sebelumnya keluar tanpa dipikir.

.

Kedua namja dengan tinggi lebih itu kemudian saling menatap.

Tak ada kata yang terucap.

Tapi seolah otak mereka memiliki _link_.

ChangMin mampu mengerti jalan pikiran sesat KyuHyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tak percuma mereka telah berteman lama dan memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Misalkan saja : sama-sama magnae di _group_nya, sama-sama jenius, sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama memiliki lidah tajam, sama-sama tampan dan masih banyak yang lain yang bila dijabarkan akan menghabiskan durasi dan menguras kesabaran membacanya.

Namun satu yang paling penting : **sama Evilnya.**

Sang Lord VoldeMIN dan sang Evil Prince mengembangkan senyum sadis beracun.

YunJaeYooSu berhati-hatilah….

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang untuk kalian.

-CharMINgKyu-

"Hyungdeuuuuuuul…!" suara teriakan KyuHyun terdengar kencang, mengalahkan kebisingan para cassie diluar sana. "Toloooooooonnnng….!"

4 Orang namja yang masih santai di ruang tamu dan merasa menyandang nama panggilan Hyung berlari pontang-panting menuju kamar ChangMin.

"Ada apa?" Sang _leader_ bertanya panik.

Mata sipitnya kemudian melebar.

Di tempat tidur, ChangMin kejang-kejang sambil meremas dadanya.

"Kau apakan anakku?" Sang umma, JaeJoong, bertanya penuh emosi dan menarik kerah baju KyuHyun.

"Hyung… Tenanglah dulu." Yoochun mencoba membantu KyuHyun lepas dari cengkraman seorang ibu yang siap membunuh melihat kondisi mengenaskan anaknya.

Sedangkan JunSu menangis histeris disebelah tempat tidur sambil menggenggam tangan ChangMin erat.

Tiba–tiba ChangMin batuk-batuk hebat dan mengeluarkan busa dari bibirnya.

Melihat ini, YunHo pulih dari kebekuan yang sempat melandanya.

"Aku akan membawa dokter. Ambulance tak akan bisa masuk, selain itu terlalu menarik perhatian. Kabari aku keadaan ChangMin tiap 10 menit."

"Tapi Yun, di depan ramai sekali. Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa kembali dengan selamat dan hanyut dalam lautan _red ocean_?"

JaeJoong protes, tidak rela YunHo sampai hilang dan tak bisa pulang. "_Nanti tidak ada yang menemaniku shopping."_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Aku segera kembali."

YunHo memang pantas menyandang gelar _leader_ terbaik. Dengan gagah berani ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dorm.

"_Satu mangsa terperangkap." _KyuHyun tersenyum senang sambil mengantar kepergian YunHo.

"Hiksss…. Bagaimana bila ChangMin tidak bisa sembuh? Siapa yang akan menemaniku main PS? Siapa yang akan bertengkar denganku? Siapa yang akan mengembalikan uang yang dipinjam ChangMin untuk membeli makanan kemarin? Andwee~~~ ChangMinnnnn~~~~"

JunSu menangis meraung-raung sambil membenamkan wajah dikedua tangan. Entah yang mana yang lebih dikhawatirkannya, keadaan ChangMin atau uangnya.

Tak seorangpun tahu, dan tak seorangpun berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang _dolphine_ apalagi membayar hutang-hutang ChangMin. Karena orang yang waras pasti tahu bagaimana porsi makan namja tinggi kurus itu, jadi hutangnya pasti tidak sedikit.

"Bicara soal makanan, tadi ChangMin bilang sangat ingin makan ini."

KyuHyun menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil berisikan tulisan yang lebih kecil-kecil pada YooChun, masih dilatar belakangi ratapan JunSu. Mungkin bila JunSu bermain dalam drama musikal maka judulnya akan menjadi _Tears of the Dolphine_.

YooChun membaca daftar kecil mungil ditangannya dengan wajah horor.

Jantungnya berdetak makin keras, sungguh daftar kecil yang akan sangat menguras isi kantong meliputi : jjangmyun, takoyaki, taiyaki, sushi, es krim haagen dazs rasa vanilla, coklat godiva dan masih banyak lagi.

"Mwo~~! Yang benar saja! Banyak sekali daftarnya! Ini lagi, cheese cake dari toko _in the ice_ di ujung kota Seoul, nasi goring Beijing ala HangKyung Ssi, empek-empek. Apa itu empek-empek?" YooChun berteriak frustasi.

"Chunnie… Turuti saja. Bagaimana bila itu adalah permintaan terakhir ChangMin." Ucapan yang menghasilkan tendangan di _sexy butt_ kebanggaan JunSu oleh JaeJoong.

"Aish… Arasso… Aku pergi, tapi kau harus ikut, Su. Kita sahabat khan? Sehidup semati khan?" YooChun tak siap dan tak berencana memberi salam yeoja-yeoja buas diluar sana sendirian.

Maka berankatlah YooSu tanpa semangat dan penuh keengganan menempuh perjalanan panjang berburu kuliner yang sepertinya tak mudah didapatkan.

"_Dua lagi terjebak. Sisa satu yang terakhir."_

KyuHyun memandangi punggung JaeJoong yang tengah mengelap busa dibibir ChangMin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Benar-benar contoh seorang ibu yang baik dan patut diteladani oleh semua ibu di dunia.

Namun sayangnya kebaikan hati JaeJoong tak bisa menyentuh hati Lord VoldeMin dan Evil Prince Kyu, karena tepat pada saat itu ChangMin memutuskan untuk kembali menggelepar-gelepar sambil menjerit melengking menyayat hati.

"Hyung, mungkin ChangMin kesurupan roh jahat makanya seperti ini. Sebaiknya Hyung memanggil pendeta, pastor atau ustad untuk mengusir roh jahatnya pergi!"

KyuHyun ikut-ikutan menjerit, menyebabkan JaeJoong yang ketakutan lari terbirit-birit mencari siapapun yang bisa menolong ChangMin.

.

Andai saja para _Gods of the East_ itu terpikir untuk menelepon manager mereka maka mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah. Tapi tentu saja ChangMin dan KyuHyun telah memperkirakan Hyungdeulnya akan sangat panik dan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

ChangMin dan KyuHyun ber_high five _ria. Kemenangan telak ada ditangan magnae.

"Mangsa terakhir terperangkap. Hahahahahahaha…. " Keduanya berkata bersamaan diakhiri tawa setan yang menggema di dorm yang sepi.

"Idemu menggunakan busa _milk shake_ boleh juga." ChangMin memuji KyuHyun.

"Aktingmu juga bagus, mungkin nanti kau bisa jadi aktor dan main drama." KyuHyun memuji balik.

"Kita memang jenius! Hahahaha.." ujar keduanya lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Rencana B sudah dijalankan?" ChangMin bertanya sambil merapikan rambut dan bajunya.

"Sudah. Aku telah meminta 3 orang temanku mengikuti dan memvideokan mereka. Pasti lucu sekali."

"Benar. Bagaimana kalu nanti kita posting di Youtube? DBSK lari keliling kota dikejar _fans_, pasti akan menarik banyak _viewer_. Hahahaha…"

"Hihihihihi... Sekarang, sambil menunggu mereka kembali, bagaimana kalau kita main _game_ atau nonton drama?" Usul KyuHyun.

"Setuju…."

-CharMINgKyu-

**07.00 P.M – Dorm DBSK yang tidak tentram**

.**  
**

ChangMin dan KyuHyun sedang bermain _game_ menggunakan PS milik JunSu. Game _winning eleven_ YooSu sudah dibuang jauh-jauh tanpa di save.

Kaset _game_, dvd, popcorn, _snack_ berserakan di lantai ruang tamu. Bisa dipastikan JaeJoong akan mengamuk bila melihat kekacauan yang mengalahkan kapal perang ini.

Belum lagi melihat kamar tiap member yang kacau balau karena kedua _evil_ magnae ini sempat memutuskan untuk menginspeksi setiap jengkal kamar Hyungnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka, memperlihatkan YunJaeYooSu dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan keringat bercucuran.

YunHo datang dengan menyeret seorang ahjussi berjas putih yang sepertinya bisa pingsan setiap saat, JaeJoong dengan seorang pastor yang sudah ambruk di lantai begitu memasuki dorm, sementara YooSu membawa 3 bungkusan besar di masing-masing tangan.

Wajah keempatnya dipenuhi tanda tanya melihat ChangMin yang sehat walafiat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun bermain _game_.

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik….

Tawa ChangMin dan KyuHyun pecah. Keduanya tertawa sampai berguling-guling dan berlinang air mata.

YunJaeYooSu seperti dihantam dengan sebuah tanker.

Kemarahan mendominasi ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Jadi ini permainan kalian." YunHo berbicara pelan dan suara rendah berbahaya miliknya menghentikan tawa CharmingKyu.

YooSu melemaskan otot-otot jarinya.

"Hyungdeul jangan macam-macam. Kami punya video memalukan kalian barusan, akan kami sebarluaskan kalau hyung melukai kami." KyuHyun mengancam dengan wajah (sok) tenang.

"Oh ya? Aku sudah menelepon Leeteuk Ssi dan ia bersedia mengerahkan anak-anak SuJu untuk mengambil video itu." JaeJoong tersenyum. "Ah.. dan SungMin Ssi beserta KangIn Ssi sedang dalam perjalanan kemari menjemputmu KyuHyun ah. Kita lihat bagaimana bila King of Aegyo Super Junior marah, pasti seru sekali." Ujarnya memainkan handphone ditangan kirinya

KyuHyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Minnie Hyungnya memang imut, tapi kalau marah jauh lebih menyeramkan dari KangIn Hyung.

"Nah.. Lalu apa rencana kalian berikutnya?" YooChun bertanya sambil menyipitkan mata.

ChangMin dan KyuHyun saling berpadangan, tidak menyangka rencana brilian mereka memiliki celah fatal. Otak jenius nan sesat mereka bekerja cepat mencari jalan keluar namun nihil. Di luar para _fangirls_ menanti, disini Hyungdeul mereka juga menanti dengan hukuman yang sepertinya sama menakutkannya. Benar-benar bagai makan buah simalakama.

"Nah… ChangMin ah, KyuHyun ah.. Sekarang ayo nikmati makanan yang telah susah payah kami beli." JunSu menggoyangkan plastik berisi makanan didepan wajah kedua namja yang sekarang sedang tak berdaya itu.

Kembali ChangMin dan KyuHyun berpandangan dan mengirim sinyal komunikasi. Kemudian secepat kilat keduanya berlari ke pintu keluar, sepertinya mereka memutuskan bahwa dikejar _fangirls_ tidak seberapa dibandingkan dihukum massal oleh member DBSK dan SuJu.

"Kejar mereka!" YunHo memberi komando bagai seorang Jendral besar yang sedang memimpin penyerbuan terhadap benteng musuh.  
Komando yang dengan patuh dituruti oleh tiga orang kaptennya.

"Arghh… Hyung…. Kami menyesaaaal~~~"

"Ampunnnn….."

"Hahahahahahaha….."

Terdengarlah suara gelak tawa 4 orang yang membentuk harmoni sebuah lagu kematian. Tawa yang membuat _fangirls_ yang telah sabar dan setia sejak pagi menunggu, menguntit, dan mengejar sang idola kocar kacir karena ketakutan.

.

THE END

.

* * *

**. **

**Extra : Behind The Scene **

JaeJoong Oppa membaca skrip yang kuberikan dengan cemberut.

"Jang Mi ah, bisa tidak adegan kami dikejar fansnya diskip?"

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Waeyo oppa?"

"Ini sangat memalukan. Lagipula aku tidak suka bagian ini : _**YunHo dikejar oleh puluhan fans. Ia berusaha lari sekencang mungkin tapi seseorang berhasil mentackle kakinya. Alhasil YunHo terjatuh dan para yeoja yang seperti kesurupan setan mulai menggerayangi YunHo, menyentuh abs nya yang indah, mengambil jaket, masker dan topinya sebagai kenang-kenangan.**_ Andwe~~ tidak mau~~ Yunnie ku tidak boleh digerayangi siapapun kecuali aku!"

"Tapi oppa, itu perlu. Kalau tidak begitu tidak seru." Aku ikut cemberut, tidak rela ide gilaku diskip.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti aku temani _shopping_. Kau boleh beli benda pink apapun yang kau mau." Mendengar kata : _shopping_, pink, dan gratis aku kegirangan.

"Baik, oppa~~! Akan aku hapus." Aku berteriak semangat.

"_Sepertinya kartu kreditku akan jebol. Mungkin seperti ini perasaan Yunnie tiap menemaniku shopping." _Pikir JaeJoong sambil kembali ke _sanctuary_ nya (dapur).

.

Aku duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu dorm DBSK sambil mengedit skrip FF ku.

"Jang Mi ah~~~" Kali ini CharMingKyu yang memanggil.

"Nae.. Aku sibuk oppa.. Ada apa?" Aku menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lappie dipangkuanku.

"Kenapa judulnya Lord VoldeMIN? Khan aku juga ikut andil. Sungguh tidak adil." KyuHyun oppa mencolek bahuku.

"Karena oppa hanya cameo. Lagipula aku lebih cinta ChangMin oppa."

"Yeaaaahhhhhh~~~~ Benar khannn… Tokoh utamanya itu aku tahu!" ChangMin oppa berteriak kegirangan.

"Ayolah.. Sebelumnya kau menyiksaku habis-habisan di _Back to December_, masa disini aku cuma dianggap cameo."

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Ini judulnya aku edit, tapi sebagai gantinya Kyu oppa harus menyanyi sorry sorry answer untukku setiap malam selama seminggu dan mentraktir ChangMin oppa sebelum aku dibenci olehnya."

Wajah mendung ChangMin oppa langsung sumrigah, mendungnya berpindah ke wajah KyuHyun oppa.

"Baiklah, tapi porsi kemunculanku ditambah ya.."

"Iya, sekarang pergilah. Aku perlu konsentrasi." Tekanan darahku mulai naik satu bar.

.

"Jang Mi ah~~~~ Aku punya permintaan~~~" JunSu oppa berteriak sambil berlari dan menubruk belakang sofa keras dan tubuhku yang tidak mungil jatuh bersama lappi ku tercinta.

"Su oppa.. Sakit tahu~~~ Bagaimana kalau lappi ku rusak, aku nanti tidak bisa mengeluarkan ide gilaku."

Aku merengek dan YooChun oppa berbaik hati membantuku berdiri dan memeriksa laptopku.

"Su oppa mau apa?" Aku bertanya galak.

"Jang Mi ah, aku tidak mau keluar dorm sendirian, jadi biar aku ikut Chunnie saja ya?" JunSu melambaikan skrip yang kuberikan.

"Oppa, aku memberi oppa porsi lebih, kenapa tidak mau?" Aku mulai emosi.

"Kasihanilah Su ie. Dia ketakutan ada yang akan menyentuh _duck butt_ nya yang berharga." YooChun oppa mencoba membela JunSu oppa.

"Grrrr… Di I.D.S aku belum memunculkan Su oppa dan tidak tahu akan muncul atau tidak, jadi aku berbaik hati memunculkan oppa disini dan oppa malah menolak mentah-mentah!" Darah dikepalaku memanas dan tanpa sadar aku telah berteriak-teriak.

"Jang Mi ah…" YooChun oppa memandangiku dengan intens, tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat aku akan luluh dibawah tatapannya.

"Aishh… Baiklah… Ini karena Chunnie oppa yang minta. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Aku masih cemberut.

.

"Huft… Hanya one shoot tapi capainya seperti membuat 10 chapter." Aku duduk kembali dan sibuk menekan keyboard dengan ganas, sampai sebuah suara memanggil namaku (lagi).

"Jang Mi ah…"

"Yah! Ada perlu apa? Aku sedang kesal! Jangan ganggu!" Aku berteriak keras sampai semua urat-urat dileherku keluar. Saat aku menoleh, kusadari aku tengah meneriaki sang _leader_ yang memandangku dengan wajah sendu. Aku tak pernah marah apalagi berteriak padanya sebelumnya.

"Upsss... Oppa.. Maaf… Oppa Ada perlu apa?"

"Itu.. Yeoja yang kau sewa sebagai cameo ganas sekali, mereka mengambil jemuran kami, bambi pun hampir diculik." Jelasnya masih memandangku sendu.

Urat kesabaranku putus, sepertinya semua ingin membuatku darah tinggi. Dengan menghentakkan kaki aku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Yah! Kembalikan semua barang yang kalian ambil! Lalu bubar! Awas kalau aku masih melihat kalian! Jangan sampai kalian menyesal, yang berani melawanku tak akan selamat."

Setelah lega melepaskan stress, aku kembali dengan membawa jemuran milik oppadeul ku tercinta.

"Ini, YunHo oppa." Aku tersenyum manis.

"_Jang Mi ah sangat menakutkan. Ternyata menulis lebih membuat stress daripada menjadi artis."_ Pikir YunHo sambil membawa jemurannya.

.

THE END

* * *

.

Hahaha… ini adalah hasil kestressan saya. Mohon maaf bila tidak lucu alias BIG FAIL.

Dan mohon mahap bila ada yang bosand melihat saya wara wiri membawa cerita-cerita aneh. :)

Review Please.

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
